In bed
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Anyone could be scared of the Games. Anyone could miss their hometown District in this case . Anyone cold need someone to learn on. The feeling that something makes you feel can help you a lot in this situations more if you have Finnick Odai in your bed.


**Hi, nice to meet you. Well this is a short story about Finnick (the most adorable male character from The Hunger Games along Peeta) and Annie. The rights of the The Hunger Games series are own by the author Suzanne Collins and the publishers so NOTHING IS MINE I just use the plot to write a short story to entertain me and you now that there aren't more books. I hope you enjoy reading this because Annie and Finn are adorable. As adorable as James Potter and Lily Evans, who are the saddest couple for me.**

* * *

**IN BED**

* * *

Finnick found Annie laying in her bed of the forth floor of the building. It was early, just the time to take dinner, but she was in her bed. Almost invisible because there were like five blankets above her. Her head was almost covered only eyes and part of her hair was visible. It was rather adorable, being five teen years old Annie was small and sweet. He didn't need much to know that she was in bed because she was sad, scared, tense, afraid. And should.

He walked to her side and stood there.

Annie moved her head a little bit to made he see that she knew that he was there.

"Why are you in bed?" he asked. "Are you sick? I can call someone to heal you"

"I'm fine. I just needed a second to... breath"

"Can you breath under five blankets?"

Annie blinked a second before she replayed "They are actually six" That made laugh the young mentor who sad on the the bed looking at Annie asking her to explain how that worked. "It feels warm to have this not-heavy wight on me. I feel surrounded for a lot of things. Protected. And anyways I always liked the warmness of District 4. The Capitol is too cold. I miss the hot weather"

Finnick knew how difficult was the situation. Like hell. "Look, I know you are scared but you should learn to control your feeling for the Arena and for what is coming next. You'll need it"

"You don't seem to have too much trouble with it" Annie said.

"But I'm crazy"

"That's stupid"

"I'm also a stupid"

They looked at each other. Annie laughed a little bit trying to hide it but she couldn't help it. You don't always insult Finnick Odair in his face and lest see him saying that you are right. She though he was more serious. "Let me lay beside you. Let's see if I can understand you better" Finnick did as he said. Besides Annie, but not inside the blankets, he looked at the pure white ceiling as ig it was the most interesting thing he had seen. "I don't think that is fun and entertaining to stare at something a lot of time. Isn't it boring for you?" he asked.

"It isn't" she whispered back. "It helps me to block my mind and think nothing. Now I don't want to think about the Arena and the fact that I'm going to die in less of a week. It scares me, you are right. I want a quiet life besides the beach in out district. I want a dog and a son. Something in my live that makes it better after my mother died and my father is trying to keep us alive when he can't... it's just too hard to accept this. I don't want too"

"Then don't do it" Finnick's mind had to be simple. Simple mind, simple ideas. Maybe that's why he won his games. He could focus in one thing and then made it perfect. "I know that this is not the best situation you have been on but is not the worst. Mags has a lot fo experience in this and I'm good controlling people to do as I want. We are going to get you a lot of sponsorship"

Annie thought about it.

Finnick went on.

"But you have to promise something"

"What do you want me to promise?"

"That you won't give up. It's not easy to win, I know it. And it's difficult to get a lot of sponsors too, but when we get him then you'll have to use what you have to win" he explained.

It couldn't be more true. It didn't matter if they got her the best thing to kill people or all the food she needed if she wasn't able to kill when the times asked her to or the keep her food safe from the other tributes. The players are not going to play fair. Most of the people forgive any moral they have, if they do, when the Games begin.

If she promised that it was like she was signing a document to start killing people. Just the though made her want to vomit.

"I'm not good killing" she said.

"I know that"

"Then what do you want me to do at the Arena?"

"You are a good swimmer right?" he asked.

"I'm not bad"

"Stay alive. That's what you have to do. For know this is the only thing I can tell you. You'll know more during the games. I promise"

There they were. Laying on the bed. Finnick staring at the ceiling as it was the most ugly thing in the world, like it has said something awful and he was keeping his eyes there with no emotion just to prove that he was better. Annie looking at him with a expression between blank and wondering something. They didn't say much. They didn't went to take dinner. They were just a five-teen years-old girl with a eighteen years-old guy, almost a man, thinking about what the future could take them. How could they be in two weeks. Nothing seemed good enough in their minds. The future can change in one second. Maybe they'll have to live them in the best way possible then.

* * *

**This is been a little bit hard to write. OMG, it's also the first story I've wrote about my favorite pairing of The Hunger Games been Katniss and Peeta the next ones.**

** I want to say something before you throw me tomatoes via Review. I'M FROM SPAIN! ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE -(Spanish, Catalan and English)- Even if I've been studding English for twelve years I didn't know good English since two, lest say three, years ago. I couldn't even write "English" or "school" well. So this is difficult for me. Now I'm really good compared to my class mates because I practice like a mad woman as much as I can. I even tweet in English on my twitter. It's crazy.**

**Well, there are things I¡m not sure (vocabury and grammar) so if you saw any important mistake tell me. Next year I'll be in college studding English Philology so better get now some of my mistakes. I'd also liek to tell you that I'm regular in twitter and that I love to talk about Harry Potter and The Hunger Games and nothing in special. You can follow me on ADOREVEELA. Love, a**** fan.**

**Anything you want to say to me: PM me or write a review just in that button. **

**\/**

******\/**

******\/**

******\/**

******\/**

******\/**


End file.
